


Deep Blue

by HGGoods



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Incest, M/M, Pre-Movie, but things'll work out eventually
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 他们在月色中相拥，在浅滩上亲吻，最终二人躺在草地上，看着寂静的星夜。





	Deep Blue

海洋是如此之辽阔，巨大以及纯净，至少这个表面上看起来温柔的蓝色生物曾经是。奥姆是听着那些故事长大的，海洋的故事让他着迷，给他讲故事的人已经到了垂暮之年，数百年在那人身上留下了深刻的印记，他的身体已经苍老，但当他为奥姆讲述海洋的故事时，眼神却仍然年轻，那些关于海洋的传说，关于她曾经多么耀眼，多么无瑕，直到陆地人毁掉了她。奥姆拥抱着这些故事入睡，年轻的海洋之子记得每一个幼时的床边故事，却唯独不记得为他讲述这些故事的人的名字了。

在一段时间里，奥姆像每一个海洋中的孩子一样，对陆地充满了恐惧。因为每一个孩子都被警告不能离开海洋，否则他们将会掉进天空，再没有办法回家。在他长大了一点之后，他才明白了其中的原因，不是所有的亚特兰斯人都能离开海洋，但是他可以。也是在这时，奥姆开始了解自己与其他的人是不同的。但是在陆地上可以呼吸不代表着他对陆地的恐惧已经消失，此前他从未离开过海洋，关于陆地他所知道的事情都来自于故事，书籍和谣言。他知道自己可以在陆地上生存，但是如果他不知道如何呼吸呢？没有氧气，在短短几分钟之内他就可能休克，到时如果身边没有任何人帮他，他也许就会死在陆地上。

说到底，陆地是一个可怖，空旷又未知的地方。有时奥姆会梦到自己在陆地上，被不知名的力量推进虚空，他永远都无法再回家了。噩梦总在惊醒之前是最可怕的，每当奥姆醒来时，当恐惧消散，他都对陆地多一点好奇。

但是这些好奇渐渐在他成长的过程中被遗忘了，他忙于训练，忙于成为一名战士，忙于成为亚特兰蒂斯之王。他将会成为亚特兰蒂斯之王。年复一年，他的父亲，他的老师，所有在他身边的人都以这样的目标教导着他，除了一个人，他的母亲，亚特兰娜。奥姆已经到了一个足够理解他父母之间奇怪关系的年纪，他很清楚他们并没有相爱，这是纯粹的政治联姻。也许，只是也许，他的父亲是爱着亚特兰娜的，但是天知道是不是真的，他的父亲从来都不会和奥姆说这些，也从未公开流露出任何情感，但是那就是他的父亲，他本该缄默不言。但是亚特兰娜不一样，她从未停止告诉奥姆她深爱着自己的孩子，但是每次亚特兰娜看向奥姆的父亲时，她眼中只有悲伤。

直到亚特兰娜死的那天，奥姆才知道她眼中的悲伤从何而来。

那是为得不到的爱而生出的悲伤。

在亚特兰娜被放逐八个月之后，奥姆第一次离开了海洋。当他摘下头盔，包裹着他的海水渐渐散去，空气侵略一般地进入他的身体，整整数十秒，他都在一直在咳嗽。但这不是坏事，这意味着，他可以在陆地上生存，他也知道如何呼吸。在他停止咳嗽之后，奥姆注意到的第一件事，是阳光，它在炙烤着奥姆的皮肤。他知道自己不能长时间直视着太阳，但是那个巨大的恒星仍然吸引着他的注意力。事实上，在这个无人光临的小沙滩上，虽然只有不断被海水拍打着的细沙和礁石，但是这一切都陌生又新奇。

普通得不能再普通的东西，但他们在空气中，在阳光下，看起来非常特殊。仿佛就像是，在发光。

在奥姆换上陆地人的衣服还不到十分钟，他就已经开始厌恶陆地了。现在他懂了那句亚特兰蒂斯的俗语，粗略地翻译过来就是“没什么比得上自己家”。但是他没有完成目标，他还不能回家。在他所厌恶的一切事物中，没有什么比半途而废更让他憎恶。他有一个相对简单的目标，而他准备完成这个目标。

事实上，在这里他可以看到目的地。一座建立在海边礁石之上的老旧灯塔，上面有着褪色的红色条纹。根据他雇佣的海洋中走私客提供给的信息，在灯塔旁边的木屋之中住着两个人，汤姆·库瑞和亚瑟·库瑞。奥姆要和他们相见——不，相见意味着互相见面，奥姆的目标只是观察他的野种兄弟，他的母亲和肮脏的陆地人生下的野种，害死亚特兰娜的罪魁祸首。尽管数年日复一日的训练，但是到现在为止奥姆还从未亲手终结过生命，他清楚自己还无法真正地下手，他还没准备好。但是有一天，他会准备好的。

他说不清楚，这个场景是不是他想看到的。亚瑟并不难找，只过了几个小时，太阳即将消失在海平面之下，坐在礁石上的奥姆看到了远处正向灯塔走来的亚瑟。他几乎没能认出亚瑟·库瑞，甚至双重检查之后才确定那个走在前面，一个背着巨大运动背包的瘦小男孩是自己的哥哥。如果奥姆不知道亚瑟是个17岁的高中生的话，眼前的人完全可能是个12岁的孩子。他到底怎么回事？还没进入青春期吗？奥姆心想。

亚瑟并不是独自一人，他身后还跟着三个孩子，比他块头大得多的孩子。他们骑着自行车跟在亚瑟的身后，而他们看起来非常不友好。这几个人不断地骑到亚瑟面前，挡住他的去路。奥姆听不到具体的对话，但是他能听到那三个小混蛋聒噪的笑声。所有奥姆亲手杀死亚瑟的场景随着眼前发生的一切烟消云散，那个被几个陆地人推搡着，按倒在地的家伙根本不值得奥姆动手。

“真是悲哀。”奥姆喃喃自语道。

他注意到了被打倒在地的亚瑟似乎朝着自己家的方向看去，亚瑟所在的位置已经离家不远了，他也许期待着自己父亲会出现，帮助他脱离这个糟糕的处境。但是奥姆知道亚瑟不过是在妄想，因为他的父亲此时正喝得烂醉倒在沙发上，根本不可能出现。也许奥姆在来之前没想过自己会看到什么场景，但是现在他已经知道了，这就是他想看的。杀死他们已经称得上是仁慈了，而那是奥姆不肯施舍的东西，他希望亚瑟永远地活在悲惨和无望之中。亚特兰蒂斯的王子仍然过于年轻。

块头最大的那个孩子朝着亚瑟的腹部砸了一拳，奥姆看着他倒在地上，捂着肚子蜷缩成一团，那是他第二次被打倒在地了。上次他被打倒的时候，亚瑟仅仅是挣扎了一下就立刻跳了起来和那三个比他高得多的孩子对质，这次，奥姆想，他应该不会起来了。而就在奥姆离开之前，亚瑟却再次站了起来，一遍又一遍，无论那些孩子怎样对他，亚瑟从没有一次真正地倒下。甚至直到那三个孩子都觉得厌烦了，骑车离开，留下亚瑟一个人在站在散落了一地的书中间，默默地用手背擦这鼻血，一本一本把地上的书捡起来重新塞回书包，因为疼痛，亚瑟背起书包的动作显得很坚硬。他没做任何停留，而是继续朝家的方向走去。

奥姆变得愤怒和不解，他甚至不知道什么时候握紧了拳头，死死地盯着那个瘦小的背影，直至其消失在岔路口，奥姆才注意到自己过快的呼吸，他胸中五味杂陈。而在海平面挣扎的太阳也终于消失，在千丝万缕的混乱情绪之中，他知道自己该回去了。但是此时奥姆发现，亚瑟的是身影已经像是烙印在自己脑海里一样挥之不去，即使是他已经回到海中，正在渐渐下潜，他仍觉得呼吸困难，胸口像是堵住了一样。

该死的，他都快忘了自己是如此想念亚特兰娜，他的母亲。

那是他第一次见到亚瑟·库瑞，也是三年来唯一的一次。奥姆成长得很快，身体和心理都是。在短短几年间，他就成为了同龄中的佼佼者。他通过了每一次试炼，赢得了每一次决斗，他父亲对他的期待，奥姆每一次都完成得无可挑剔。但就在刚刚，奥姆品尝到了他人生中最大的一次失败，一名来自Xebel的战士，仅仅比他年长六个月，在他们的决斗中，取得了绝对的胜利。并不是因为奥姆从未输过而轻敌，他绝对不会允许自己犯那种低级的错误，他像之前每一次决斗一样，倾尽全力地战斗，但是他仍然失败了，并不仅仅是失败，还是完全看不到胜利的希望的失败。

奥姆伤得不轻，但是那些伤都会愈合，他并不担心这个。他的父亲，不知何时从观众席走到了角斗场出口，就如同往常一样，他没说太多话。当奥姆赢得决斗的时候，他的父亲通常也只会说，“做得很好，孩子”。而这次，他只是说“继续努力”。但是奥姆发誓他看到了父亲眼中不同的神色，或是失望，或是不悦。在奥姆能问出口之前，他父亲就已经离开了。在他回去的途中，似乎所有人看他的神色都变了，仿佛在他们眼中奥姆已经不是那个从不失败的亚特兰蒂斯王子，而是一个悲惨的输家，所有人都看到了他在决斗中毫无还手之力，他甚至听到有人在窃窃私语。

“那个叫纳塔的可真厉害。”

“也许是奥姆王子太弱了。”

“奥姆可从来没在角斗场中失败过！如果你觉得那叫做弱的话！”

“也许这才是他的真正实力，也许以前都是运气。或者是他的对手太弱了。”

当奥姆看向人群的时候，对话声戛然而止。他试图找到对话的两人，但是人群中所有的人都在看他，脸上不解的神色仿佛是在质问奥姆为何失败，亚特兰蒂斯未来的国王为什么会如此无能。奥姆慌乱地扫视着人群，所有人的眼神都如同毒蛇之牙，分泌着毒液，一点点腐蚀着奥姆。年轻的王子低下头，迅速地消失在了人们的视线之中。

在他17年的人生中，这是奥姆第一次想逃离自己的家，并不只是那座宫殿，而是逃离海洋。即使原因并不是如此，他还是像一个普通的少年一样，在人生的某个阶段突然厌恶起自己的家，自己的家乡，迫不及待得想要离开这个压抑的地方。这也正是奥姆所做的，他像是海中最迅速的鱼一样冲向海面，他甚至快要忘记对陆地的憎恶，此时的他脑中所想的一切都是逃离。

不知为什么，他下意识地游向了那个他第一次远离海洋所来到的偏僻沙滩，他呼吸到的第一口空气清澈又刺骨，晚秋的天气还在水中也许对陆地人来说也许无法忍受，但是这对奥姆来说并不是什么问题，唯一困扰着他的是当海风吹在他身上的时候，他注意到了自己身上的伤正隐隐作痛，伤口不是非常恶劣但也并不很好。他四周看了看，找到了一块熟悉的礁石坐在了上面，感受着海风拂面，夹杂着熟悉的海盐味道，奥姆闭上了双眼。

一直吹向奥姆的海风像是被什么拦住了一样，就连眼前的阳光也不那么刺眼了，奥姆睁开眼睛，一个抱着冲浪板的男人正站在他面前，奥姆甚至不知道他是什么时候悄无声息地走到自己眼前的，陆地上的空气让他的感官变得迟钝了。

“你在这做什么？”那个男人问道，把胳膊底下夹着的冲浪板竖着插在沙滩上，”你还好吧？“

也许不只是感官变得迟钝，奥姆的记忆也没能即时反应过来。“我很好。”他的语气有些不耐烦，试图尽快赶走这个家伙。

“你看起来可不是很好。”他的眼神向下看着奥姆的身体，“你在流血。”

奥姆也顺着他的眼神低头看去，明显他伤口的一些血染红了他的衣服，他下意识地耸肩，但疼痛提醒着他身上有着不少伤口，他的肩膀，胸口，腰侧，甚至是颧骨都阵阵作痛。“还用你说。”奥姆不想和陆地人有什么牵扯，在他站起来准备离开的时候他注意到了这个人只穿着一条泳裤，而且现在可是深秋，据他所知，普通的陆地人可不会在不到10度的天气里在海边冲浪的。“你又在这做什么？”

“这不很明显吗。”那人拍了拍冲浪板。

就在他准备回应的时候，奥姆的眼角捕捉到了远处礁石上的那座灯塔，那个瘦小的身影和眼前这个比奥姆还高一头的人渐渐重合了。奥姆无声地眨了眨因为暴露在空气中过久而干涩的双眼，看在波塞冬的份上，他到底是怎么如此迟钝才能没注意到这家伙是亚瑟·该死的·库瑞。尽管种种事实，包括那张只是稍微成熟了一点但明显和三年前没太大区别的脸，奥姆还是不太敢相信这个看起来有6'的家伙和三年前那个被人欺负的家伙是同一个人。

“无所谓了。”奥姆说，亚瑟·库瑞现在大概是全世界他最不想见到的人了，“我得走了。”

“呃，路在那边。”看着奥姆走向大海，亚瑟在他身后说道。

奥姆叹了一口气，默默地转过身，却再次发现亚瑟挡在了他的面前。“你到底什么毛病？”

“你，是不是……”亚瑟皱着眉头看着奥姆。

奥姆很清楚亚瑟根本不可能认识自己，但是他还是屏住了呼吸。也许是因为受了伤，也许是在角斗场发生的一切，奥姆觉得自己放松了警惕，他应该更加谨慎的。

“你，是不是……海底人？”亚瑟问道。

“什么？”他明知道亚瑟在问什么，但是海底人这个称呼还是让他无法接受。去你的海底人，你这个陆地野种。奥姆皱着眉在心底咒骂。

“你知道的，就是，住在海里。”亚瑟说，“我注意到了你……与众不同的衣服。”

奥姆离开海底的时候没穿他的盔甲，显然那太不切实际了，他穿着一件银色的衣服，而不是平日里长穿的黑色制服，接近领口处的部分有些破损，“你猜怎么着，我是谁都和你无关。我真的得走了。”

亚瑟在他的身后喊了几声“hey”，没得到任何回应之后他快跑了几步，在奥姆重回大海之前抓住了他的手臂。当亚瑟掌心的皮肤贴上去的时候，那一瞬间几乎就如同奥姆第一次暴露在阳光之下时一样，他的掌心很温暖，甚至是过于温暖了，奥姆感觉自己的皮肤在燃烧，那种感觉一下子盖过了他身上所有伤口加起来的疼痛，奥姆迫切地想甩开亚瑟的手。

“你受伤了，你大概没意识到你后背上有几处很糟糕的伤口。我能帮你。”亚瑟说，他很快地松开了手，但是肌肤接触的感觉仍然流连在奥姆皮肤上，他仍然能感觉到炙热的灼烧感。

“我不需要你的帮忙，他们自己会痊愈的。”

“处理过之后他们会痊愈的更快。”

“你根本什么都不知道。”奥姆说，他不自然地把手臂背到身后，他什么都不想再说了，也没必要再说什么了，可是当他不经意间看到亚瑟的双眼时，他仿佛再次感觉到了皮肤上的灼烧感。一定是角斗场的失败让奥姆放松了警惕，他甚至不敢相信自己在说的话，他说：“好吧。”

尽管他在外面看到过这座小屋，但是他从未见过里面的样子，这是他第一次走进陆地人的住处，而那里和亚特兰蒂斯没有一点相像的地方。一切看起来都有些乏味，所有的都是……棕色的。显然那是木头的颜色，而且是陆地人倾向的颜色。也许陆地人就是如此的乏味。

对于奥姆的伤口，基本上亚瑟只是清理了一下，然后涂了些酒精上去，都是毫无意义的举动，但至少他的动作很利落。这让奥姆想起了几年前他看到的场景，他明知故问道：“你看起来像是经常处理伤口。”

“是啊，”亚瑟把镊子夹着的棉花丢进垃圾桶，“我以前经常处理我自己身上的伤。你能想象吗？我小时候可是个瘦得像是吃不饱饭的孩子。”

"完全不能想象。"奥姆毫无诚意地回答。他注意到了不远处正在燃烧的壁炉，正散发着难以忽视的热度，闪烁着橘黄色的火焰，还有木头燃烧着的碎裂声。

正在奥姆对着壁炉出神的时候，亚瑟不知道什么时候钻进了卧室又跑出来，他拿着一张旧照片走了过来，递到了奥姆面前。

这张照片是一张全家福，女人抱着一个婴儿，身边站着一个男人。

而那个女人正是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，亚特兰娜。焦虑渐渐在奥姆胸中聚集，为什么亚瑟·库瑞要给他看这张照片？他已经知道自己是谁了吗？不，不可能。他怎么可能会知道自己是他的弟弟，他甚至根本不可能知道自己这个弟弟的存在。

“为什么给我看这张照片？”奥姆故作镇定地问。

“那是我的父母。”亚瑟回答，他听起来有些失望，“我以为你会认识她。”

“那是亚特兰蒂斯的女王。”奥姆淡淡地说。

“所以你的确认识她！”亚瑟神色的双眼闪着难以置信的光，“你有见过她吗？”

“不，我没见过她。”

“哦。”亚瑟的眼神黯淡了下去，他拿回照片，低声叹气，“我猜不是每一个亚特兰蒂斯人都能见到女王的。他们把她带走之后我就再没见过她了，呃，我是说，你是个亚特兰蒂斯人，对吧？你有听过一些关于她的事吗？”

他应该说实话，他应该告诉亚瑟，亚特兰蒂斯的女王三年前就已经死了，而且是因你而死。为什么亚瑟·库瑞这个陆地野种这么幸运，为什么他还能抱有希望，他凭什么还能抱有再见到母亲的希望？他该把这一切都告诉亚瑟，毁掉他这十几年的希望，告诉他，这些年，你的等待都白费了。告诉他，说啊，说出来。

“听过。”奥姆不知道自己是否把声音中的颤抖伪装得很好，但他已经尽了全力，他艰难地吞咽着，“呃，女王她很忙，毕竟她有一整个国家要管理。”

“我猜也是这样。”亚瑟说，他再次看了一眼照片就把他背面朝上放在茶几上，没注意到奥姆一直盯着那张照片在看。“对了，我叫亚瑟，你叫什么名字？”

“……马吕斯。”奥姆说。

“huh，”亚瑟挑起眉毛，“就像是那个罗马人还是那个法国人？”

奥姆疑惑不解。

“这不重要，”亚瑟笑道，他伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”

奥姆只是盯着亚瑟的手，并没有任何动作。“我真的得走了。”

“ok，”亚瑟毫不介意的收回手，看着奥姆站起来，他问道，“你还会回来吗？”

“大概不会。”奥姆说，这可能是他今天说的唯一一句真话。

+++

但是即使是这句话，他也没有信守。他在深夜离开了王宫，在月亮高悬时抵达了海平面。夜晚的海面要比白天更加汹涌几分，但奥姆是亚特兰蒂斯的王子，他比任何陆地人都要无惧海洋，他没有游向那个偏僻的沙滩，而是直接朝灯塔所在的巨大礁石前行，当他爬上礁石抵达那座不起眼的小木屋时，身上的海水还没有完全干透。奥姆不确定地敲着那扇陌生的门，小屋的窗户迸发出白炽灯的黄色灯光，他被这一切深深吸引了。

“马吕斯？”看到门外站在黑暗之中的奥姆，亚瑟有些吃惊地叫着他的名字，一点从木屋中逃出来的光线打在奥姆的脸上，那个海洋的孩子看起来有些失魂落魄，“你还好吧？”

“我没事，”奥姆点点头，看到穿着宽松睡衣，头发有些翘起的亚瑟，奥姆低声说，“我没打扰你吧？”

“哦，这个啊，”亚瑟捋顺了几下自己不听话的头发，“我又没在睡觉——睡觉。我今晚睡不大着。我猜，你也是吧。”他向后退了几步，把门拉开，“进来吧。”

小屋中的壁炉并没有在燃烧，看起来只有亚瑟一个人住在这里，房间里面和外面一样的冷。“你一个人住在这？”奥姆问道。

“不，我父亲也住这，但是这几天他出城了。”亚瑟的声音从卧室传出来，他拎着一条浴巾走出来，“也许在海里不太一样，但是相信我，你不想在陆地上也是湿漉漉的。”

奥姆沉默着接过了浴巾，把它披在身上，他一边擦拭着身体一边盯着那个已经熄灭的壁炉，着迷了一样。

“你想我帮你把火生起来吗？”注意到了奥姆的异样眼神，亚瑟扭头看着奥姆的脸，问道。

亚瑟的声音把他从思绪中拽出来，奥姆猛地吸了一口气，“是的，”他感觉自己的心跳加快了，“谢谢你。”

“没问题，”亚瑟笑道，他拿来生火的东西，蹲在壁炉边问，“海底没有这种东西对吧。”

“这种东西人如果你是在说壁炉的话，那么我们没有。” 不知道是没注意还是根本忽视掉了亚瑟的玩笑话，奥姆一本正经地回答，“但是我们确实拥有火焰，在海底的最深处。但是他们都非常危险，我们从小就被告诫要远离火山，我，我从来没有如此接近过——火焰。”

奥姆坐在沙发上，他抱着膝盖，微微蜷缩着，身上仍然披着那条灰白的浴巾，像一个失魂落魄离家出走的孩子，盯着火焰目不转睛。

突然奥姆感觉到身上的浴巾被人抽走了，他转头看到亚瑟正冲他伸出手：“come on，我带你去看看别的东西，比火焰更好看的，也更安全的。”

再次接触亚瑟的掌心，已经没有了那种强烈的灼烧感，但是仍然很热，他的皮肤温暖过头了。奥姆从沙发上起来之后就立刻抽回了手，他甚至去查看上面是否有灼伤，但是那上面什么都没有。

他们坐在灯塔的顶端，上面竖着一个老旧的，已经不知道是否还能使用的望远镜，这里看起来已经有很多年没人来过了。原本在这里的椅子已经坏掉，被劈成了柴火堆积在角落里，二人只得席地而坐，仰头凝望着秋夜略微黯淡的星夜。

“所以，你的想法是什么？”在几十秒之后，亚瑟问道。

“就像在看虚无一样。”奥姆如实回答。

“那就是虚空，以及一堆星星。”亚瑟说。

“看起来死气沉沉。”奥姆转过头，看向亚瑟，“这怎么能比火焰更好看呢？上面所有的一切都只是，静止的。”

“well，他们并不是真的完全静止，他们……”亚瑟苦恼地试图解释，他只得拽着奥姆来到平台的边缘，他倚着栏杆指向大海，“那这个怎么样？”

奥姆低头看去，众星辰破碎地散落在波涛汹涌的海面上，一层层的海浪糅杂着月光是如此的鲜活。

“海洋就像是活着的一样。”奥姆说。

“是啊。”亚瑟应声，和奥姆一同凝视着海洋，“我父亲以前经常会在深夜注视着永不停歇的海洋，他现在仍然会这么做，只是带着比以前更少的期许。”

“你想念她吗？”奥姆突然问。

“非常想念。”亚瑟回答，“但是关于她我所知道的一切差不多都是来自我父亲醉酒的故事，我从未真正的见过她。但是故事中的她一切都是完美的，她就是完美的。对于我父亲来说，她永远都是海洋中最明亮的灯塔。”

她的确如此。奥姆低下头，在心中说道。

当亚瑟凑过来的时候，奥姆没想过会发生什么。他瞬间的想法是亚瑟的嘴唇实在是太温暖了，就像是火焰，更加温和的火焰，那个大个子除了贴过来的嘴唇，其他的地方根本没有碰触奥姆，他没有抓着奥姆的手臂或是抱着他。只是简单地，凑过去亲吻着奥姆。

他可以向后退开，躲开亚瑟，没有什么阻拦着奥姆，但是他没有。他甚至主动地抓住了亚瑟的手臂，甚至不惜忍受他预想的灼烧感，但是随之而来的，却只是温暖的皮肤，没有痛苦，没有折磨，只是久违的温暖。

两个迷失的孩子如同找到了自己丢失的另一半灵魂一样，从浅尝辄止的吻迅速变成了紧密相拥。

+++

秋天结束得很突然，在趋近结尾的时候，亚瑟突然邀请奥姆出海航行，而毫无意外地，奥姆拒绝了。

“会很有趣的。”亚瑟试图说服他年轻的恋人。

“并不会。”奥姆干脆地回绝，“我讨厌船。”

“你不需要喜欢上它，那只是个载具。”亚瑟说，顺手揉了一把奥姆渐渐长起来的浅金色头发，它们在阳光下熠熠生辉，对于亚瑟的行为，奥姆只是微微皱了皱眉，并没有躲闪开。“我们将要在海上航行，这难道不是很有趣吗？”

“我住在海洋之中。”奥姆说，看起来亚瑟对于‘有趣’的定义是真的很奇怪。

“我知道，”亚瑟仍然保持着微笑，“但是你并不住在海面上，相信我，在海面上航行会是一段非常棒的体验。”

……现实是，这并不非常有趣。除了给从未在颠簸的船上待过的奥姆带来了晕船症，至今为止，他还没看到什么有趣的东西。亚瑟在前面驾驶着这艘游艇，而奥姆坐在底下的船尾，双腿浸在海水中，稍微缓解了一点他的眩晕感。

“你感觉怎么样？”亚瑟站在上层甲板问道。

“感觉我想跳进海里。”奥姆回答。“我总是听说陆地上的人说大海残忍又无情，我从没有理解过这一点。现在我倒是有一些理解了。”

“他们错了。”亚瑟不知何时从甲板上走了下来，和奥姆并肩坐在了船尾。

“你不用迁就我。”奥姆闭上眼睛，靠着亚瑟的肩膀，轻声说。

“我没有。”亚瑟的声音听起来温和而坚定，“他们就是错了。说这种话的人都只看到大海的表面，他们看到她波涛汹涌，看到海浪吞噬生命，却从未见过她的内心。”亚瑟自然地拥着奥姆的肩膀，“她的内心是一个柔软而温柔的生物。”

亚瑟轻拍了一下奥姆的肩膀，提醒他：“我们到了。”

“那是……”奥姆睁开眼睛，看向亚瑟所指的方向，“一座小岛。”

“没错。”

“一座非常小的岛。”就像是一座山被水淹没，只留下山顶，“一座四周环海的孤岛。”

“没错，是我找到的一座孤岛。”亚瑟略有些得意地说。

“你找到的？”

“海图上可没标注出这个巴掌大的岛，所以说这是我找到的。”亚瑟的样子看起来更加兴奋了，他神秘兮兮地说，“还有，你绝对猜不到这座岛上有什么。”

一座岛上能有什么呢。树木，植被，运气好的话可能有几只落脚的海鸟。但是在登岛之后，亚瑟坚持让奥姆闭上眼睛等待惊喜，然而当亚瑟叫喊着’ta-da‘时，出现在奥姆面前的是一块指甲大小的石头。

“一块石头。 ”奥姆说。

“不，”亚瑟下意识地否定，但是转念一想，这确实是一块石头，“也许，但这同时也是石榴石，一种宝石。”

“而且是一块石头。”奥姆在阳光下观察着那块红色的石头，纯净度甚至非常低，“你知道我们用这种石头来做什么吗？我们用它来建造墙体。”

“huh，”亚瑟吃惊地说，“你们一定有很多这种石头。你能给我带一块石榴石砖吗？”

“我猜没问题。”奥姆说。

“那好，作为交换，你想要一块我家墙上的砖吗？”亚瑟笑着问。

“你住在木屋中。”

“那你想要一块我家墙的木头吗？”亚瑟的笑容看起来更加恶劣了。

这花了奥姆一阵子才想明白亚瑟在暗示什么，他一时卡壳，嘴张了半天才说道：“你在说些什么，你今年几岁了啊？”

“你想让我几岁？”亚瑟笑问。

而这不是一个需要奥姆回答的问题。

他们在月色中相拥，在浅滩上亲吻，最终二人躺在草地上，看着寂静的星夜。

奥姆枕靠着亚瑟手臂，轻声问道：“你能告诉我带我来这真正的原因吗？除了给我看石头以外。”

当奥姆说到‘石头’的时候，亚瑟一下子笑出声，他花了好一会才停止笑声，“我能，但是你得先保证不笑话我。”

“还有什么比带人到孤岛上看石头更能让人发笑的呢。”奥姆说。

“相信我，这世界上什么都有。”亚瑟清了清嗓子，一本正经地说，“先别打断我，先听我说。我知道你讨厌陆地……”

“我……”

“先听我说。”亚瑟伸出食指搁在奥姆的嘴唇上，指甲在上面轻轻划过，“我知道你讨厌陆地，你不用遮掩这种事。所以说每次让你跑到陆地上来我都觉得这对你不公平。而我又不可能想去亚特兰蒂斯就去那里，我相信我在那里根本不受欢迎。所以我就找了这么一个完美的地方。”

“一座这么小的孤岛怎么会是完美的地方？”

“不，那不是重点，重点是，这座岛四周就是无边无际的海洋，也就是你的家。”亚瑟展开手臂，亲吻着奥姆的额头，“最少的陆地，最多的海洋，这难道不是完美的地方吗？”

“是的，的确很完美。”奥姆说。

+++

所有美好的事物都将消亡，就像盛夏，就像晨雾，就像一闪而过的流星。在最初，奥姆困惑又迷失，不可能他会被那个陆地人所吸引，但是每次他不惜离开海洋而在令人恐惧的陆地上行走时，他知道自己不是为了那颗陌生的恒星，也不是为了壁炉里闪烁的火焰，是亚瑟，他深深地吸引着奥姆。

他试图为自己的行为辩解，也许自己只是想复仇，只是想在亚瑟深陷其中的时候自己决然离开，给予他最沉重的打击，但是到最后，不愿意离开的，却是奥姆自己。他足够聪明而做不到自欺欺人，也足够愚蠢没有意识到他们之间的关系已经走到了尽头。

奥姆手中拿着一个袋子，里面装着一块他见过的最纯净的石榴石。他和亚瑟约好在今天相见，但是奥姆没提到自己将会给他带来之前保证过的石榴石，毕竟之前亚瑟也给他带来了一个同样的‘石头惊喜’。当他浮出水面时，肺部的水被他排出来，他呼吸到了久违的‘空气‘，愈加寒冷的天气让空气也愈加凛冽清新，也许陆地并不是那么难以让人忍受。

仍然是那个不知名的小沙滩，熟悉的数块礁石，他环视着四周，寻找着亚瑟的身影。而当他看到亚瑟时，脸上的笑容还没来得及消下去，一个他没想过会看到的人正站在亚瑟身边。他甚至不需要看第二眼，奥姆已经认出了那是自己的老师，维科。

他们在谈话。问题一个接一个的涌向奥姆的脑海，为什么维科会在这，他认识亚瑟吗，是怎么认识的亚瑟，他为什么会认识亚，还有，最让奥姆忧虑的是，他们在谈些什么。

这些问题的答案也许会有数种，但是奥姆知道，结果只会有一个。

他看到亚瑟正在朝他走来，不，更像是朝他冲过来。越来越近了，奥姆甚至可以看到亚瑟的表情，愤怒，悲伤，不解和憎恶。

亚瑟知道了。知道了他们的母亲已死，知道了奥姆一直在欺骗她，知道了奥姆是他同母异父的弟弟。

奥姆几乎没来得及离开，他的双脚就像是陷入了流沙之中难以移动，但是海洋就在他身后，他得离开。留下来毫无意义，无论如何，结果都只有一个。年轻的海洋之子对此深信不疑，他无法看到自己的表情，如果奥姆可以看到，他能在上面看到同样的愤怒和悲伤。

奥姆·马吕斯离开了。他走得匆忙，那个装有石榴石的袋子掉落在了沙滩之上。那是他最后一次见到亚瑟·库瑞，也是他最后一次离开海洋。

+++

现在。

自从奥姆被关在这座监牢已经过去了一个月，他还将会继续待在这里很久才会得到一次真正的审判。亚瑟在这一个月之内从未现身，这并不让人感到意外。他毕竟是罪行累累的战犯，而亚瑟，已经得到了海王的祝福成为了亚特兰蒂斯之王。

但是，他仍然出现了。站在不远处，注视着奥姆。

“混蛋/野种。“奥姆低声咒骂着。

“弟弟。“亚瑟却说道。

他们就像多年未见的好友一样，面对面地坐下，交谈。这是一个迟了很久的对话，奥姆心中仍然不愿意进行这次谈话，但是这次不一样，他无处可去。

“……你以为我在生你的气？“亚瑟不解地问。

“不是以为，我知道你在生气。“奥姆平静地说，”维科告诉了你真相不是吗？我们的母亲已经死了。“

“不，他当时只是告诉了我你是我的弟弟。母亲的死讯他在很久之后才告诉我。“亚瑟难以置信地摇头。

“你看起来气坏了，就像是下一秒就要朝我挥拳。“奥姆说。

“我确实有些气愤，但是我是在气我自己，“他一拳砸在地上，”我搞了我的弟弟。“

“半个弟弟。“奥姆纠正他。

“那不是重点，你仍然是我的弟弟，该死的，我当时既气愤又恐惧，我以为我在伤害你。你当时才几岁，16岁？“

“17岁。“奥姆再次纠正他。

“天哪，我脑子里当时在想一万件事。“亚瑟看起来有些紧张，又或许是那些情感再次随着记忆一同浮现，”但是我很确定我 冲向你只是想问你为什么不告诉我，为什么不说话。“

奥姆露出一丝苦笑，“看起来我们当时的记忆都有些不准确。因为在那之后，每次我想到你那时的表情时，我从未想过你是因为害怕我受伤害而感到恼怒。你那张脸我反反复复想了很多次，很多年，每次想起你那张愚蠢的脸，我从未想过其他的可能。“

“那时因为你跑掉了，如果我们可以沟通，你就会明白了。“亚瑟说。

“也许会，也许不会。我不知道，也没人知道。当时的我以为我们之间的结局只有一个，所以当时我决定离开。“奥姆轻叹，”该死，所以说，我们浪费了整整十年，天。“

“你仍然是我的弟弟。“亚瑟说，他的手微微抬起，似乎是想触碰奥姆已经微长的头发，但是最终他还是没有行动。

“半个弟弟。“奥姆失笑，”看着我的眼睛，告诉我，你那时跑向我是想告诉我你会因为我是你的弟弟而住手。“

“我当时根本不知道你是我的弟弟，如果我知道的话一开始就什么都不会发生。“亚瑟几近吼道。

“但是我知道。“奥姆说，”每次我从海底出来找你的时候我都知道，但是我仍然没法停下来，甚至在最开始，我只是想看看我那个野种哥哥是个多悲惨的家伙，我恨你，我想杀掉你为母亲报仇，也许在我爱你的时候我也仍然恨着你。即使是现在，我也不能说我原谅你了。“

“母亲被放逐根本不是我的错。“亚瑟争辩道。

“我知道。“奥姆说。

“但是你仍然不肯原谅……等等，你刚才说什么？“奥姆的话在亚瑟的脑海中回放了一遍，他有些不敢相信刚才刚才奥姆说的话。

“我恨你。“奥姆回答。

““不，你说……“亚瑟停顿，”你说你爱我。“

“是的，“奥姆没有躲闪，没有逃离，”而且我恨你。“

亚瑟深深地呼出一口气，他低下头，肩膀颤抖着，无声地在笑：“该死的，我们的确浪费了十年。“接着他抬起头，看着奥姆，”而这次，你哪也别想去。“

“我哪也不会去，我已经在家了。“奥姆说道。


End file.
